


Misisng you

by im_kyunie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Hyungwon goes away for a show for a week. Changkyun misses him.When Hyungwon comes back, he teases Changkyun just a little too much.





	Misisng you

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on wattpad!

Hyungwon goes away for a show for a week. Changkyun misses him.

When Hyungwon comes back, he teases Changkyun just a little too much.

 

 

Hyunwon had gone on his trip seven days ago- a full week- to go on a show called Mix And The City. He was there to show off his DJ skills along with some other DJs and the boy was actually enjoying the place, it was what he liked after all. This was the first time for him to go on such a long trip without his members and he really missed them. Especially his little puppy.

At first, the older boy didn't want to go on the show because he was so nervous and thought that he wasn't good enough to be going on a show where many other talented DJs met. But after much persuasion from his members and the other employers at the company, he decided to star on the show. It was mainly Changkyun trying to convince him to be honest, but the others also played a very important role.

Meeting other DJs was very fun and he managed to learn many new things during the show. He didn't regret coming on the show at all except a few times during the week when he missed his little boy and his touches and his hugs. He just missed him so much. Usually, Changkyun was always beside him so he never actually had to miss him, he didn't know being away from him felt like that.

And it was the same with the little one too. He missed Hyungwon so much. He'd complain to the others every day about how much he misses his hyung. The others were honestly getting tired of him, thinking about how could Hyungwon cope with all of his tantrums. Every time he didn't like something or something didn't go his way he'd complain and complain, about how if Hyungwon was there he would take care of him with utmost care.

The members all lived in the same building, on the same floor but in different apartments. Minhyuk, Kihyun and Jooheon all shared one apartment, Hyungwon and Changkyun another apartment and lastly, Hoseok and Hyunwoo in the last apartment on that floor. Changkyun basically lived in Hoseok and Hyunwoo's apartment the last few days since Hyungwon left, mainly because the others in the other apartment would protest against his whines and argue back against him, unable to cope with his loudness. But Hoseok and Hyunwoo were more laid back, every day they'd spend most of their time in the gym in their house and listen to Changkyun whine, they didn't really care.

"Changkyunnie, why don't you call him? Don't you miss him?" Hoseok suggested lifting two dumbells up with so much ease, "But I called him a few days ago, I don't want him to worry." He huffed out silently, looking into the distance outside the window.

"Changkyun, he wouldn't think like that, I'm sure he also misses you." Hyunwoo said on the side speed walking on the treadmill, "Really? You think so? Right?" Changkyun's ears perked up making Hyunwoo laugh. Then the ears deflated back down making Hyunwoo frown with him, "but if he misses me shouldn't he call me?"

"Changkyun, just give him a call, he's probably waiting for you to call him."

After much more persuasion from the two older boys, Changkyun decided to call Hyungwon.

"Hyungah, when do you finish?" Changkyun asked with a lot of desperation showing in his voice, "Probably tomorrow morning?" Hyungwon answered, "Oh, come on, I miss you so much though." He whined like a little baby he was, "I know, baby, I miss you even more, but they decided to do a surprise gig at a club and-" Hyungwon was interrupted with the younger's low whisper on the other line, "A club..."

"You'll have so much fun then..." he said with a voice that was obviously not enthusiastic, "No, of course, I won't. Not without you." Hyungwon assured him. "It's okay Hyung, you should have fun, you're there to have fun..." Changkyun mumbled into the phone.

"My kkukkung...are you possibly getting jealous?" He asked and Changkyun could swear that Hyungwon was probably smirking at this point and it was true. The older loved to tease Changkyun so much. "No! What's there to get jealous of anyway?"

"The girls here are-"

"hyung you're gay..." Changkyun scoffed, "Don't try with me hyung."

"You know me too well Kyunnie."

.

.

.

"Kyunie, I'm home-"  
"HYUNG!" Changkyun ran at the speed of light into Hyungwon's embrace, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. It may not seem like it but Hyungwon is pretty strong, unlike his paper-like image.

"Slow down- baby, kkung-" Changkyun was peppering Hyungwon's head with countless kisses everywhere, from his chin up to his forehead, "Ugh, I missed you so fucking much," Changkyun whined as he tightened his arms around the older's neck as the latter carried them over to the sofa.

Hyungwon rested his face in the nook of Changkyun's neck and had his arms wrapped around the younger's body. How much he missed this smell, this touch, this presence. Everything. He missed everything. He loved Changkyun with all his heart and soul- although the younger could get a little bit too clingy at times, he was still adorable.

"Did you miss me?" The older asked.

"Hm."

"You did?"

"Hm."

"A lot?"

"So much..." the younger mumbled.

"Why?" No answer, "Why?" The older nudged him, "Hyung..." the little one whined, "stop asking me stupid questions and let me sleep." Hyungwon felt bad but still wanted to wake him up, he missed him so much. He wanted to talk all day with him.

"But you had all night to sleep."He whined.

"No, I didn't. I was thinking about you the whole time." Hyungwon turned to his side, moving Changkyun with him so that he could see the tiny boy, "you should've slept." He brushed the younger's hair out of his face and planted a small kiss on his forehead, "but you were at a club..." the little one mumbled very lowly but Hyungwon obviously heard him. He grinned mischievously as he moved back slowly.

He had just the perfect idea to wake him up.

"Yeah...I had so much fun." He said in a very exaggerated tone as he waited for Changkyun's reaction and soon enough he was met with exactly what he had imagined. Changkyun opened his eyes, a slight frown formed on his face, "you did?" And Hyungwon nodded.

Wriggling his body out of Hyungwon's arms the little boy sat up, "What did you do?"

Hyungwon sat up too, leaned his back against the sofa and pulled Changkyun onto his lap, "Didn't you say you were sleepy?" The older boy teased, "Um, not really, I was um, just kidding?" The younger said, fumbling with his hands. It was so obvious he was lying. You could see he was very tired, from his voice to his appearance.

"So...What did you do?" The younger boy repeated himself.

"Well, at first we just did each of our gigs, you know everything we prepared and we just kinda hyped up the audience."He said, thus far, everything he had said was true. But the older one wanted to tease Changkyun.

Changkyun let out a sigh of relief, "is that it?" he asked, "Um..." Hyungwon pretended to think, he had all of Changkyun's attention.

"Then we were invited to dance, with everyone on the dance floor..."Changkyun's eyes widened like a little puppy, "And this really cute guy invited me to dance with him," the younger boy stared at him, "He had so many muscles, his biceps-Woah, his thighs were even better," the younger suddenly felt anger and jealousy rise up along with sadness, "and to top it all...he was shirtless." Hyungwon finished and he looked at the younger boy, obviously expecting a bigger reaction but didn't get what he wanted and was confused.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom." The younger announced and left.

.

.

.

Hyungwon seemed to have fallen asleep waiting for the younger to return but he never did so when the older woke up from his nap and didn't find him anywhere he started to get worried. He called and texted the other male but got no reply in response.

"Hyungwon! For God's sake come and collect your man!" Hoseok shouted as he barged into Hyungwon and Changkyun's apartment with annoyance obvious in his voice. Hyungwon looked up at him startled, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Honestly, I can tolerate people no matter how clingy and whiney they get but not when they start touching my gym equipment and my supplies," He paused to get a mouthful of air, "Changkyun's been touching everything in my gym, as well as my diet supplies. He keeps on saying that he'll grow muscles. God, Please- Please come and take him back, I can't do anything." He pleaded to the younger boy.

Hyungwon burst out laughing making the older boy raise his brows, "What's so funny?" he asked but Hyungwon kept laughing, struggling to calm down and breath.

"He-I said-"He couldn't stop laughing," It was because- I, I told him that I danced with a guy with muscles and I guess he got jealous."

"I don't care, please come and take him back." The older male said as he pulled Hyungwon with him to the apartment next door.

Hyungwon walked into the apartment and he could instantly smell sweat lingering around in the air, which caused him to scrunch his nose up, "Gosh, it stinks in here." He muttered to himself. But then again, this was exactly why no one wanted to share with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, their apartment was practically just a gym- with two beds and a wardrobe in one of the rooms.

There was a sound of metal against metal, causing reverberations in the room. Clang and clashing blocking everything from his ears as he looked further around in the room to find what he came for. He squinted his eyes to see the source of all the noise in the far corner of the house, the little boy was trying to pull down a bar of metal- his face showed he was having a hard time- with Hyunwoo supporting him from behind to stop him from hurting his self with a half amused, half worried expression

"Kyun, come on, that's enough let's go back." The older boy yelled through the room as he made his way towards the two boys. Hyunwoo's face instantly changed into a smile, relief washing over him because now the younger boy had to go back home. Changkyun on the other hand, looked up at his hyung then let go of the metal bar, causing a loud clang in the room, startling Hyunwoo at the sudden action.

Dragging his feet along the house -gym- floor, he stomped his way out of the house, "Good luck." Hoseok said laughing to himself.

Soon after, Hyungwon also made his way back to the apartment. When he walked in he saw the younger playing games on the computer. What startled him was the fact that he was playing with his clothes on, he never did that. He always only played games on the computer with his boxers or Hyungwon's oversized shirts. Today though, he was wearing his fleece, grey shorts which showed off his nicely toned legs, along with Hyungwon's extremely oversized low neck cut sweater that was displaying his sharp collarbones a little too well. Hyungwon licked his lips.

"Baby?" He said quietly, behind the younger, still eyeing his every move. The younger didn't respond and kept talking into his mic that was attached to the headphones. Hyungwon went in front of his screen to get his attention but the younger just pushed him away with his legs, "hyung, I'm playing, move." He said. Hyungwon just stared at him without moving.

"Seungkwanah, oh no it's nothing, keep going." Seungkwan? So he was ignoring me for Seungkwan? He instantly turned off the computer, staring daggers into the younger's eyes, "Hyung, what the hell! Couldn't you see I was playing?!" He roared, loudly.

"Don't play on the computer, "Hyungwon replied in response, trying to keep his calm. Changkyun opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, he chose to just ignore him, "Fine." He huffed out, taking his phone and leaving the spot. Hyungwon also left, throwing his body onto their shared bed.

About half an hour later the older decided to go and look for the younger again. He walked into their small kitchen to see Changkyun sat on one of the dining table chairs tapping away on his phone. The older male scanned Changkyun and his actions and his eyes instantly softened. He'd know the younger for so long, now he can tell how the younger was feeling by just seeing his body moves.

The younger wasn't jealous. He wasn't acting childish. He was actually upset. Maybe this time Hyungwon had gone too far with his jokes, maybe he didn't think it through enough. He should have considered the younger's emotions before playing anything on him.

"Kkung..."He called out, the younger glanced back at him for a second, sorrow showing on his face, then he looked back down at his phone. "Baby..." Hyungwon called out again, approaching closer to him, this time the younger didn't turn around and just busied himself with the phone in his hand.

"Changkyun," He called for the third time, this time he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, forming small circles with his thumb. The younger didn't push him away but he didn't look at him, instead, he put his phone down signalling that he was listening.

Hyungwon turned the chair around slightly, he hooked his arms under the younger's and lifted him up with ease. He positioned him on the table, spreading Changkyun's legs so that he could stand in between them, closer to the younger.

Stroking the youngers face slowly with one hand and pulling him closer by the waist with one hand, he pecked the younger's crown. The younger kept his gaze down, fondling with his fingers on his lap. Hyungwon grabbed the younger's hands causing him to look up him, into his eyes, instantly hypnotized. The older took one of his hands and placed it on his own cheek and the other he placed on his hair, Changkyun immediately intertwined his slender fingers with the silky, thick, viscid hair.

Icy fingers made their way under Changkyun's sweater making the latter's breath hitch, the older placed a soft kiss on his right cheek then his right eye, he placed yet another soothing kiss on the bridge of the younger's nose. He paused for a few seconds, adoring the small features in front of him before continuing to press more kisses on his puppy. He placed a hushed kiss on his left eye then his left cheekbone, just under his eye.

Slender hands pulled him back when the distance between them increases, Changkyun pulled him back and placed his soft lips on his own. Their tongues mingled together for a while before Hyungwon's took dominance, exploring through his mouth. He missed this feeling so much, the feeling of owning him, the feeling of being owned, the feeling of being wanted so much. After a while, the younger pulled away to catch his breath, then he started looking down and fondling with his fingers again, biting his lips.

"Baby...say something." The older said lowly, "Which part made you upset?" he asked softly, caressing his face to encourage the younger to speak but didn't gain any reaction from him, "The part where I danced?" He guessed which caused the younger to shake his head under his subtle touch, "His body?" he questioned making the younger stop fondling with his fingers and nod slightly.

"Kyunah, I was joking. It was true that I danced but baby I didn't care who he was or what he looked like, baby please, you're-" he paused to tilt Changkyun's face upward, "You're perfect." He whispered causing the younger to bite his lips.

"You know...I just felt so, um, I felt like- you know, um it was," he kept stuttering as words wouldn't come out trying, he tried to express himself but didn't know how to put it in words. The older lifted his chin up, "Hm? What did you feel?" He encouraged him to speak once again. The younger took a long breath and sighed out, "I just felt so little? Like, um, I don't know I just kinda lost my self-confidence. Usually, I don't care what people think but when it came from you..." he looked down again and bit his lips.

"Ugh, I hate feelings." He whined out as he looked to the side and looked back at Hyungwon, "I guess I just missed you a lot and you teasing me like that triggered something in me. I missed you so much, you really don't know how much." He said shyly and bit his lips yet again, looking down.

"Stop biting your lips, I'm already turned on as it is." Hyungwon said sternly engulfing the younger into his embrace. The younger tangled his thighs around the older's waist, lifting himself off of the table, "Can we sleep now?" he pleaded into the older's neck, leaving small kisses there. "I'm dying to sleep in your arms," the younger said wrapping his arms tighter around the older male's neck, "I haven't slept properly since you left." He mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

Hyungwon chuckled to himself when he laid the younger down, Changkyun tugging onto his shirt unconsciously while asleep, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere." Hyungwon said as he, also, snuck under the blanket, pulling the younger into his chest.

"I love you baby, my puppy, my little puppy." The older kept on mumbling while caressing and patting the younger to sleep, that was his way of apologizing.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you thought!
> 
> I accept requests!


End file.
